Sneaky Love
by Ijustcallyoumine
Summary: 'You slightly burry your head in her hair but only for a moment so you can whisper 'I love you' into her ear and then you shift your head back onto the pillow and hold her tight.'


_**Sneaky Love**_

You walk down the street at night, and it's not something you'd normally do, you're not one to walk the eerie backstreets after midnight, and risk your safety for just anyone. But as you walk to her house, you remember that she just isn't anyone, she's _the_ one. You gave her your heart long before she ever gave you hers, but now you own each other's and because of the silly thing called love you'd scale the streets for her, and make your way over to her window, just to sneak in at night so you're curled up next to her.

You shuffle through the backyards, hoping you don't wake anyone up, and wishing that they don't see you on their property. After walking for about another 5 minutes you finally reach her house, and the back porch light comes on and you curse under your breath because you forgot that it was motion censored.

You shift away fast in a hurry so you aren't seen by her father, because he scares you the most, only because he looks like he could squash you in any given second. You shift towards the ladder that she has placed out for you, that leads up to her window and for a split second the TV show Dawson's Creek enters your mind, and you think about all the times Joey entered Dawson's room and you smile. Your mind quickly shifts thought and you take a step onto the ladder conquering your fear of heights once more for the girl, because she's just that addicting, and you need her so much you can't even describe it.

You carefully climb up the ladder and tap on the glass of her window. As usual she is still awake and just climbing out of her bed now and coming towards you to let her in. As you watch her come towards you, you realize that you're the luckiest girl in the world because you have her. She quietly-so she doesn't wake her parents up-opens the window, which thank god doesn't have a screen and she holds out her hand and you grab it effortlessly and feel your heart beat pick up at the feel of her smooth skin on yours. She clasps your hands together and helps pull you through, so that you don't fall on your face.

You have been there and done that too many times before, the last time she had promised to make sure it never happened again. You've gotten so used to the routine that you slip off your shoes and your jacket, place them in a neat pile on the floor and look up at her. She's smiling at you, her hazel eyes connect with yours and you have felt like the world around you doesn't exist. As she smiles, you can't help but smile and she gives you the warmest greeting, whispering 'I have missed you' and before you get to find a response your lips are crashing together and she's not only feeling your lips, and tasting them but she is telling you she loves you.

You disconnect the kiss because you don't want it to get too far, sure you guys have gotten that far before but tonight you're here to just marvel in her company and her embrace. She senses that, and you know she only wants that too so she-without any words-keeps your hand in hers and you walk toward the bed. You take the side of the bed that's always yours and when you slip into it you can feel the warmth from her.

It feels better then you're lonely bed at home. You turn onto your side, facing towards her and she does the same, and looks into your brown eyes. You don't need to say a word you just lean in peck her lips and she sighs contently. She then turns her back to you and shifts closer and you get the hint and shift towards her and wrap your arm over her waist, but it's not enough and she pulls it more and then holds your hand as it rests on her stomach; you lace your fingers together effortlessly.

You slightly burry your head in her hair but only for a moment so you can whisper 'I love you' into her ear and then you shift your head back onto the pillow and hold her tight, as if it was the end of the world. You allow your eyes to slide closed and you fall into the dream world, knowing that once again she is all you see.


End file.
